Daddy's Little Defect
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Sakura has a secret...she was not born in Konoha,she is not a Haruno,she had no last name;she was...the daughter of the Akatsuki Leader,Pein...and she's coming home.How will the Akatsuki react,when the pink haired Kunoichi comes home...and with a guest?
1. Playing Spy!

**Daddy's Little Defect**

**Sakura has a secret...she was not born in Konoha, she is not a Haruno, she had no last name; she was...the daughter of the Akatsuki Leader, Pein...and she was coming home. How will the Akatsuki react, when the pink haired Kunoichi comes home...and with a guest?**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Sakura/Harem**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/SADISM..."Well...it can't all be happy...especially when Hidan is involved."**

**-x-x-x-**

**Playing Spy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Past: 4 Years Old)**

Four years old; a child of four years old with bright candy pink hair and grassy green eyes could be heard crying in a forest shrouded in darkness from the tall trees, heavy with leaves.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present: 17 Years Old)**

_That's how old I was when I was separated from my mother and father...The day I met the Haruno's._

_The woman who took me in was Meiko Haruno and her husband was Fuuto Haruno. Meiko was nice and really smart, but naïve too...in a sense; Fuuto was also very nice and kind, but he was stern...and he...was always suspicious me..._

_It was two weeks after I was taken in that I finally heard from my mother and father again. That day in particular...was one of my happiest. I knew that they had not forgotten me and I was so happy._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Past: 4 Years Old)**

A small girl sat on her white clothed bed and swung her legs back and forth; her eyes following the movements with tears hidden behind half lidded eyes. A sudden warm pull in her chest caused her eyes to stray to the window where a familiar white origami bird sat perched on her windowsill. Her eyes brightened and she ran to the window where she proceeded in opening it. She held her hands out and the paper bird jumped carefully into her hands.

"_Hello Mama,"_ She spoke in a hushed voice. The bird remained silent as it unfolded its wings and revealed her fathers' hand writing. Unfolding the rest as carefully and as gently as possible before reading the letter as best she could, though knowing her father, they would use words she could read.

_**Sakura,**_

_**My sweet little girl, daddy and mommy can't come get you right now; we have a lot of work to do before you can come back. Daddy is sorry that we had to leave you there, but you can help us from the leaf village. Mommy and daddy need you to play 'spy' like mommy does.**_

_**We will continue sending you letters, and soon you will be able to send us letters and tell us everything you can about the village and family that took you in. For now, no one can know about these letters and make sure not to tell **__**anyone**__** about mommy and daddy.**_

_**We love you very much.**_

_**Our sweet Cherry Blossom.**_

_**Mommy**_

_**Daddy**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Past: 7 Years Old)**

Sakura sat on the swing outside of the Ninja Academy, her feet pushed her back and forth in a slow motion as her eyes looked over the other students.

'_...So weak...all of them...no...Not all of them.'_

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned in time to have black/lavender shaded hair completely block her view as arms wrapped tightly around her. Her one true best friend was Hinata Hyuuga. There were a few others whom she had gotten close to and was still...getting closer to.

"Hinata, how are you today?"

"A-ah!" She blushed and pulled away, but Sakura held her hands in hers. "S-sorry, I got excited." She explained. "I heard that...you were g-graduating." Her hazy white eyes gazed into her own leafy green ones. "Congratulations...Sakura..."

"It's no great task; I can only follow the footsteps of the Uchiha Prodigy. It would have been even more amazing had I been younger than him, rather than the same age he was when he graduated. How old is he now anyways?"

"Eleven."

Sakura and Hinata turned and saw Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few whom she was close to. He had black rear spiked hair with black bangs framing his face and charcoal black eyes.

"Why thank you, Sasuke Uchiha, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me; something about 'not being worthy enough of sharing the name prodigy like your big bro' or something."

He glared at her and watched as her lips turned up into a grin.

"Thanks for coming."

He nodded and leaned back against the tree with the swing so that he was next to the two girls; Sakura released her Hinata's hands and the shyest of the three moved so that she was sitting on her knees next to Sasuke. Surprisingly, the two got along exceedingly well.

"So now...all I'm missing as a supportive cheer squad is...Naruto and...Shika...though...I can't expect much from Shika...I can always count on Naruto for a good cheer."

Hinata blushed, "S-Sakura..."

"Hm? Oh! Hehe, sorry, I didn't mean him actually dressing up as that girly Naruto that he came up with in order to get out of trouble with Iruka...though, it didn't work...actually...it made Iruka angrier, but its fun to watch!" She laughed at the mental image of Iruka having a nose bleed over a jutsu of a naked pig-tailed blonde. All of a sudden someone's hands were pressed against her back and pushing her into the air on the swing. She stopped laughing and let her head fall backwards so that she was looking at her 'swing pusher' upside down.

"Shika! Now where is —"

"**NARUTO!"**

"...there he is..." She smiled as she watched the upside sown image of Naruto running away from an angry Ino. She didn't know what happened, but it was funny. As long as she was amused, she didn't care.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he jumped onto the branch that held the swing. "Congrats, Sakura!"

"Sank~yu~!"

Suddenly Ino took the swing by the rope and stopped it in motion as she flipped up and kicked Naruto from the branch. Sakura frowned and watched the happenings. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"Naruto snuck into my families flower shop and made a mess!"

"Naruto?" Sakura looked to the blonde. Shikamaru now stood leaning over with both arms crossed over her head as he too looked on, only with mild interest.

"Hehe, here." He removed a hand from behind his back and gave her a small bouquet that was oddly arranged but still, pretty none the less.

"Thanks, but you should help Mrs. Yamanaka later."

"I will, I will."

Sakura smiled as Ino climbed off the boy irritably and stalked off back to her home.

"Sakura, graduation is starting," Iruka called out to her. She nodded and followed their teacher inside the Academy.

_Three years I have been relaying letters to my mother and father, and I understand why I was left here; Naruto. Daddy says that you have something very powerful deep inside and that you are needed in the future, so I need to take really good care of you. I will, protect you...until you are needed by daddy. The same for the Uchiha prodigy; Daddy says I need to watch him carefully and learn what I can from him...so...I will assume that he has plans for Itachi too._

Sakura sat next to a few others who were graduating, although, they were ten and eleven years of age, unlike she who was seven.

_I will continue my role as the perfect daughter of Meiko and Fuuto Haruno, but I am and always will be daddy and mommy's Cherry Blossom Spy._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present: 17 Years Old)**

_After I graduated, I was placed in a group with Itachi as my teacher, and two others as teammates who were both the same age as me. That wasn't what got me though...I was being taught by an eleven year old. Oh well...he was awesome when it all came down to it. I mean, really, the things he could do..._

_My teammates were both boys, Sai...the only name he ever went by, but I would bet my life on it that that wasn't his real name. He was an artist in the most amazing ways. He was pale, with black hair and black eyes; he was always wearing black and his abdomen was always exposed, so I actually got a firsthand view of the day by day changes of the abs as he got stronger and the days passed. The other boy was something else all together...he went by the name Tobi, which I also thought was a fake name. He always wore an orange mask with a black spiral that covered the entirety of it and only one whole was free. Now...I was always freaked out around him because he would always jump me and hug me randomly. Come to think of it, I was seven when I had my first __**real**__ mission._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Past: 7 1/2 Years Old)**

"TOBI, GET OFF!"

Sakura yelled at the boy who was on top of her as she lay sprawled out on the ground. Sai and Itachi looked at the sight with equally unemotional expressions. Sai finally moved over and pulled the overly affectionate boy off of her.

"Nooo~! Tobi wants to hug Sakura!"

She stood up and straightened out her attire before dusting her clothes off of the dirt that might have gotten on her. "Tobi, I don't mind hugs, I'm used to those...but don't knock me onto the dirt ground unless you want me to throw you into the lake next time." She motioned to her left, pointing to the lake next to them.

"Aw..." Tobi pouted, but wrapped his arms around her right arm as she leaned against a tree and waited for Itachi to speak.

"Hokage has a mission for us, so you need to go pack for a three day trip then meet me at the Hokage tower."

"**Right," **The three said before Tobi let go and they left separate ways.

Sakura made her way home and grabbed two other replicas of her cherry red dress with the Haruno white circle on the front and back. She hated that color of red, it was too...bright! She put another outfit, though similar design, it was black with the white circle on the front and back. Putting a long sleeve fishnet top inside her bag too and some fabricated white body wrap, she added a pair of tabi sandals and a black ribbon before grabbing a first aid kit and closing her bag. A tap on her window drew her attention and she smiled, opening the window and watched the ever familiar white origami bird fly in.

"Hello mom," She let the bird perch itself on her finger before opening the letter and reading her fathers' words.

_**Sakura,**_

_**We saw that you graduated from the Ninja Academy, we're proud. Your mother will be at the crossing to Ame Country in three days, you should be passing during the same time she is. She will come to you when you are alone. She has something for you, but you can't let anyone find out about it. It will make communicating much easier and we will be able to do so much more frequently. We love you very much, take care.**_

_**Mom**_

_**Dad**_

She smiled and watched the paper fold back up.

"Then I look forward to seeing you again mom," She said before kissing the origami bird on the cheek before she let the bird fly out of her hands and out the window. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs where her _dad _and_ mom_ sat conversing.

"I have a mission from the Hokage, so I won't be back for about three or four days."

"Oh, okay sweetie, be careful." Meiko said with worry lacing her voice.

Sakura actually pitied the woman, but Fuuto...he still didn't trust her. He just stared at her, watched her...analyzed her...

"I'll be careful," She smiled before running out the house and shutting the door behind her. She felt a hand take her free one and turned to see Tobi standing with his mask still on, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was wearing a huge grin.

"Ready!" He shouted happily, "Let's go!" He pulled her and the two ran and met up with Sai who was jumping from tree to tree at a leisurely pace.

"Sai, do you know the mission rank?" Sakura asked as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail with the black ribbon, her long bangs were pulled over the side of her face and covered her left eyes but not to the point she couldn't see. "I doubt they would give us anything higher than D...right?"

"...I would assume so."

"So this should be relatively easy...good." She smiled and ran ahead, leaving the two behind her as she jumped into the look out of the Hokage's tower.

"Good, you three are here." Sarutobi said as Tobi and Sai jumped through after Sakura. Sakura stood next to Itachi who stood a foot taller than her. "You are to deliver a peace treaty to Ame and then return with theirs."

Itachi nodded, "Right."

"This is a B rank mission, and is of high importance, so I implore you all be careful and keep your eyes peeled."

They left with the peace treaty in Itachi's hand, but stopped when he stopped at the entrance to Konoha. "Sakura," He handed her the treaty. "You will be holding the treaty until we get to the halfway mark, then you will give it to Tobi. Sai will carry the other peace treaty back halfway before giving it to you again."

"You won't be carrying it?" She asked.

"No, I would be the first target if we were to be ambushed, and that would do us no good. If that happens, you three are to continue on until you cross the border of Ame."

"We understand," Sakura said, the other two nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present: 17 Years Old)**

_And of course...we end up getting ambushed, like he said. Damn, that sucked too...I ended up getting left with Tobi while Sai stayed with Itachi to help him. Then Tobi and I got attacked not even five minutes later!_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Past: 7 1/2 Years Old)**

"Sakura, run!" Tobi moved in front of her and pulled two Kunai out. The four had gotten more than halfway to the border; in fact, they were only twenty minutes away from the border.

'_Mom...!'_

She ran as fast as she could, making sure to keep her senses wide open as she avoided branches and trees while managing to stay ahead and out of the way of any fast flying weapons.

"_Get that bitch!"_

She frowned at the name calling but continued running. **"Come and get me ass wipes!"**

She yelled as loudly as possible before darting in-between trees. She jumped up and flipped so that her head was facing the ground almost; her feet barely touched the tree as she pulled out six Kunai's, three in each hand as she pushed herself off the branch and threw three of her Kunai, successfully taking out one of her assailants before slamming into the arms of the last oncoming ninja. He was, from what she could see, a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She always wondered about that village, considering they weren't _actually_ in the clouds.

"I have you now bitch."

She smirked and spun around as Itachi, Tobi and Sai caught up. They arrived in time to see her impale three of her Kunai's into the ninja's neck.

"No, you _had_ me..." She pushed him off of her and flicked the blood off of her Kunai before putting them back into her pouch. Itachi walked up with two of her Kunai's, one of which had been embedded into the skull of one of the assailants and the other in the throat of the second. The three were dead, but she was still missing a Kunai.

"Is this...yours?"

Itachi, Sai and Tobi were in front of Sakura before she had time to react. A woman with periwinkle blue hair and deep blue/green eyes smiled at the group as she held out a Kunai. She wore a simple black top and skirt with a slit up the side, beneath the top was a fishnet top and in her hair was an origami flower. She had no forehead protector or any sign that showed which village she was from, if any. But Sakura knew who she was...how could she forget...

"...it is..." Sakura moved easily between Sai and Tobi, the easiest of the three to get past. She smiled and took the Kunai from the woman. A smile graced the ladies lips as she looked Sakura over intently.

"If it's alright, do you mind if I travel with you, at least...until we get to Ame? I figured that is where you four are heading..."

"We have no time to be taking on travelers."

"Itachi, come on!" Sakura complained as she turned and faced the older by four years.

"...fine, if she can keep up, she can come."

"YATTA!" She smiled and out of excitement, she hugged Tobi who jumped equally excited...though, she wasn't sure why he was excited, but she wasn't going to ask either.

"What do we call you?" Itachi asked.

"...Konan..."

**-x-x-x-**

The group arrived easily enough, with no further delays or problems and Konan had easily kept up. She was now sitting on a bench with Sakura next to her. Sai, Tobi and Itachi were getting a room for the four while the two talked.

"Mom..."

"Sakura, you shouldn't call me that in public." She scolded, only half meaning it. She was too happy to really care, but the fact remained, the two weren't yet ready to blow their cover...when they had so much more to do.

"Sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry." She took Sakura's hand in hers and stood up, taking Sakura with her.

Sai walked out in time to see the two disappear into the forest.

Sakura followed her mother until they came to a stop at a natural spring. They sat down and Sakura leaned against her mother's shoulder. _"Mom..."_ She let tears fall from closed lids.

"Don't cry Sakura, I don't want to see you cry."

She nodded and studded crying, whipping the tears from her eyes, her cheeks were flushed but other than that, there were no signs that she had ever cried.

"This is for you. Pain said that we needed to be able to get in contact with you more often than we do. He also wants to be able to talk to his daughter as much as possible. He complains about not getting to see you, and he paces when he waits for your letters. It's funny to watch...but he really misses you. He wanted to be the one to come see you, but he can't leave like I can. He has too much to-do." Konan said gently, though her voice held an underlying of hate beneath it.

Sakura took a scroll from Konan and opened it, the pages were no different than any other scroll, but she didn't care about the scroll at the moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"...no...Nothing that has to do with you, at least. We have been in recent conversations with someone from our past and...It's nothing my Cherry Blossom, nothing to worry about." Konan smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug before pulling away and standing. A few seconds later Itachi, Tobi and Sai appeared before them.

"Sakura, we have to go, come on." Itachi said, not once taking his eyes off of Konan.

"...R-right..." She stood and moved to Itachi who placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed the scroll against her skirt and beneath her belt. "I will see you...Konan..."

Konan smiled sadly, "No doubt," She turned and jumped out of sight, disappearing into the trees and leaving the group to stare at where she had vanished into.

"Sakura, let's go." Itachi motioned to the tower and she nodded, following after. She handed Tobi the treaty that he had handed her during the assailant chase.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present: 17 Years Old)**

_The mission had gone relatively boring after that; but I found out the secret of the scroll mother had given me! If I wrote something, it would disappear into the paper and a few seconds later, dad or mom would be writing to me...and when I rolled up the paper...it would erase anything and everything they wrote to me...no evidence!_

_I had to join a regular group though...after Itachi pulled some a family massacre on the Leaf Village. Though, I still suspect foul play on the Council's part! There is no way he'd do something like that without a reason! He left Sasuke alive, though that only made Sasuke turn into some kind of revenge obsessed avenger. I should know, since I was made his and Naruto's partner. Tobi...disappeared shortly after Itachi killed the Uchiha's and Sai...Danzo...the Council's very own pompous fuck...called him back as an assassination. Sai had told me once about how he was raised an Assassin in an Elite Group called ROOTS...though...he hadn't ever mentioned Danzo...I found out by Kakashi that he was incapable of doing so due to a cursed seal on his tongue near the back of his throat that would paralyze him if he ever mentioned Danzo. I found out about Danzo on my own and he didn't want anything to do with me...for one reason or another, so I got sent back to Iruka who put me in Team Seven with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke._

_It was only a few years later, after we...well...Shikamaru, Hinata and I graduated as Chuunin. The others didn't even get a chance to actually fight in the exam. Take for instance...Sasuke...he had been placed against Gaara, this really adorable panda like red head who was our age...they had pretty much abandoned any and all thoughts of turning Chuunin...which interrupted many other fights. I do find it funny that Shika turned Chuunin after her forfeited the match to the panda boy Gaara's sister. I on the other hand was placed against Ino...she never stood a chance._

_Oh...yeah, lost my train of thought. It was only a few years after the Chuunin Examination that Sarutobi died in a fight against one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru who, turns out...used to work for my father. Then Sasuke ends up going A.W.O.L and abandoned his village. Not that I personally cared what he did...but it pissed me off how he could just up and leave like that. Then woe and behold, our new Hokage turns out to be another legendary Sannin. She took a liking to me; I know this because the next thing I know...I'm her apprentice!_

_Tsunade...that's her name...She trained me in the secret arts of healing and I came up with a few of my own Jutsu's along the way...I learned complete chakra control and she taught me how to harness that amazing super human strength that she possessed! Now...at seventeen...I alone equal her in strength, but I was always a step ahead of her in mind. I used her to my advantage, to gain the knowledge she so willingly gave me._

_Naruto ended up getting trained by the third Legendary Sannin...Jiraiya...and I think...in the end...we will be the next generation of Legendary Sannin...won't Kakashi be proud. His three pupils getting trained by the three legendaries...in the end though...only one will remain at his and Konoha's side...forever remaining loyal._

**(Past: Two Day's Ago)**

"**Sakura!"**

'_Hinata?'_ Sakura turned and watched as Hinata ran after her. She hadn't even passed the Konoha gates yet and already someone knew she was leaving. "Hinata―"

"Take me with you!"

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden demand by her normally shy and uneasy friend. The Hyuuga heiress wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura couldn't help but place her own arms around the girls' shoulders. _"H-Hinata..."_

"Please...y-you were the only one who ever believed in me...I can't lose you!"

"...alright Hinata...but you understand...right? If you go with me...you are abandoning Konoha...you understand?"

"I-I understand." She smiled carefully.

"The you should go pack. I hadn't expected you to find that letter so soon."

"I a-already packed..." Hinata pointed out the pack over her shoulders and Sakura smiled.

"Then let's hurry...before someone else comes. I left notes for Naruto, Shika, Sai and Neji..."

"I-I also left a note for Naruto, Hanabi, Neji and Kiba..."

"You will be leaving many important people behind, I hope you won't regret this, because there is no turning back."

"I know...l-let's go." She smiled and took Sakura's hand.

"Yeah..."

Sakura took off with Hinata and the two started for Ame, the Rain Country. Sakura let the latest letter from her father run through her mind.

_**Dearest Sakura,**_

_**I hope you are ready to return home, it's time you came back. We no longer need a spy inside Konoha. Come home.**_

_**We have already started moving after the remaining few Jinchuuriki and only have four left. Soon, peace will be all that fills this world as a new God rules. Please hurry back; I want my daughter to be introduced to the Akatsuki soon.**_

_**We Love You**_

_**Mom**_

_**Dad**_

It was finally time...for her to go home...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present: 17 Years Old)**

**(NOW)**

**-x-x-x-**

_So this is where I stand. Me and Hinata are back to back...soaking wet with rain, blood and mud...I know, it's disgusting! But what can you expect when it's raining and we are fighting this really hot blonde with a hairstyle so similar to Ino's that I literally almost made the mistake of calling him 'pig'...now...considering the fact that he's trying to kill me and I didn't even say anything to him, had I called him 'pig' he would have gotten even angrier!_

_He was obviously in the Akatsuki, but he wouldn't listen to me or Hinata...which was really fucking annoying._

_**~BANG~**_

"**Ah~!"**

Sakura crouched down and avoided the majority of the blast, successfully covering and blocking Hinata from anything that would have harmed the girl.

"S-Sakura!"

"I'm fine," Sakura stood up and face the blonde who stood smirking. She could see the other, the red head behind him. If she remembered what her father had told her about the members of the Akatsuki...the Bomb Expert...was Deidera from Iwa and the one hiding in the puppet...must be the Puppet Master Sasori from the Red Sand. "D-Deidera..." She called uncertainly. The blonde tilted his head and she sighed, happy to know that she was right. "Listen, Deidera...you really don't want to kill me...Pain is expecting me...and in truth...I have been avoiding fighting you because I know I can hurt you, so if you don't stop...I _will_ kill you." Her voice was calm and steady as she began healing any major wounds.

"...How do I know you are telling the truth, yeah?"

"...Well...the way I see it...you kill me and find out later that I was telling the truth, after Pain kills you...or...you take me there and I talk him out of killing you for attacking me...You will know why he wants to see me when we get there...but trust me...you don't want to kill me. Konan will also be out for your head if you kill me...or...try to kill me."

"...fine, yeah."

She sighed and looked up to say something when she noticed him gone. She turned in time to see his hand come down and strike her in the neck. Already he was holding Hinata's limp form and now...as her eyes fazed back and forth into light and darkness...she felt him wrap another arm around her waist before she lost all consciousness.

"Master Sasori, grab this one." Deidera said, motioning to the black/lavender haired kunoichi he held.

"Hm, I wonder why Leader would be expecting her..."

"Who knows, yeah...but we will find out soon enough...we are almost to the compound..."

The two started off on the familiar trail and about two hours later, they were only too happy to see the hidden Akatsuki Compound. Sadly, the relaxed and calm feeling of contentment was soon going to be taken away from them by forceful hands...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this 22 page chapter of Daddy's Little Defect. Please Regard Me Kindly and Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. The Letters

**Daddy's Little Defect**

**Sakura has a secret...she was not born in Konoha, she is not a Haruno, she had no last name; she was...the daughter of the Akatsuki Leader, Pein...and she was coming home. How will the Akatsuki react, when the pink haired Kunoichi comes home...and with a guest?**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Sakura/Harem**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/SADISM..."Well...it can't all be happy...especially when Hidan is involved."**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Letters**

**-x-x-x-**

The Akatsuki compound was relatively quiet, as it normally was. Itachi was outside with Kisame, both training, again, a normal occurrence at the Akatsuki compound. Hidan was yelling, cursing and bitching over the fact that Kakuzu, his own partner, had cleaned the floor of the fresh blood he'd recently spilt. Also normal among the S Class Missing Nin; Zetsu was nowhere to be seen, and as Deidara and Sasori came upon the compound, the pink haired beauty they'd _captured_ started to stir. Deidara, who was holding her, ran forward towards the compound with Sasori hot on his tail. He was quick to make it to Pein's office, where he knocked on the door a bit using his foot.

"_Come in,"_

Of he could go back in time, he would have, because stepping through that office door was the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

"Sakura!"

Deidara turned his head to face Konan who was running around the desk towards him. The girl in his arms woke with a start at being hugged suddenly by the woman with periwinkle hair.

"_Mom,"_

His heart dropped, his head ached, his body was sore...and the two parents hadn't even touched him yet. He just _knew_ this was going to hurt.

Sasori walked in with the other girl, an emotionless expression on his face as he placed the girl gently down on the ground.

Sakura pushed away from both Deidara and Konan, landing on her feet with relative ease, she made her way towards her black/lavender haired friend and checked to see if she was okay.

"Why was she out cold?!" Konan snapped at Deidara, her hand holding his throat in a vice grip to the wall as he looked fearfully at the Leader's _partner_. _"What did you do to her?"_

Pein stood up and made his way towards his daughter, "Who is this girl?" He questioned, ignoring his wife as she tormented Deidara. Sasori stood off to the side, contemplating helping his partner, and staying quiet.

"Hinata, she is the Hyuuga girl that I told you about. She followed after me, I want to keep her Daddy, let her stay, please?"

He looked his daughter in the eyes before he sighed and smiled lovingly, "You may keep her, she will be your partner, but she must be well trained before then."

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly at his words. She looked behind her and moved quickly to her mother, "Please let him go, you can't kill him, the right for such is mine,"

Konan looked at her daughter, turned a cold glare to Deidara, and then tossed him viciously to the floor. "How I hope that you kill him, touching my daughter in anyway that causes her harm, he deserves nothing less than death!"

"He did what he thought was right, not often does someone come looking to see his Leader, he thought that it was a trap. You should be proud, mother, he did the right thing. Protecting his leader, and this cause, protecting the Akatsuki...there is no wrong in that. You have trained him well that he would react in such a manner. Let me punish him in my own way, not with death, but with a favor."

Konan sighed, "Do with him as you will, but if he touches you in any way that hurts you, I'll kill him myself!"

Sakura smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek, she turned and gave her father a tight hug, "I'm glad to be back, I missed you both so much...and it has been far too long," Pulling away, she looked to Deidara who had his head bent down, she moved her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Can you show me to my room, Deidara?"

He gave a nod, not saying anything.

"Thank you, please carry Hinata too," She bowed respectfully to her parents, "I will come to see you both later, but for now, I wish to see to my friend,"

Her mother and father nodded as they watched Deidara lead their daughter out of the office. Both turned to Sasori who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"I will go as well,"

"Wait, send the others in hear, everyone who isn't on a mission, send them to us, you and Deidara are the exceptions, seeing how you both know who she is, but the others should learn too before they make the same stupid mistake that you and your foolish partner did."

Sasori bowed, "of course," he said, though he sounded bored, he did leave to do as told.

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura smiled, _'When I was four years old, I was left to __**play**__ spy with the clueless village hidden in the Leaves, and through the years I met many beautiful people, I want to go back for Shika...for Naruto...to find Sasuke...but I have Hinata, and for that I am grateful. I was taken in by Meiko and Fuuto Haruno, one who loved me dearly and worried for me constantly, and the other never trusted me as far as he could throw me...he was right to be suspicious of the four year old they had found on the outskirts of Konoha.'_

Sakura took a turn down the hall after Deidara who wasn't speaking still, leaving her to continue her own thoughts. _'Graduating, team Uchiha...and then the Chuunin exams, each a stepping stone in my life to where I am now...the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke's defecting, Sarutobi's death and Tsunade's teachings...each one a lesson of great importance, each has taught me things of great significance...some more than others...'_

"We're here, Konan never lets us go in here, says its reserved for someone important, I can only assume that's you."

"Hm, are you sure you're in a position to be making assumptions again?" Sakura teased, watching him turn in surprise and look at her. "I'm only saying, the last time you assumed, they nearly took your head off, what if this is someone else's room?"

He scoffed, "There is no one else; you are the only surprise we've had in years."

"Fair enough," she opened the door and her eyes widened, "...wow..." walking inside she stared at the small toys she had played with as a baby, where her crib once was, was a large bed with a mahogany wood frame and soft comforter and pillows in overlapping patters of black, red and grey. "Yeah...this is my room, here," She moved to the bed and pulled the sheets and blankets back a bit, "Lay her down here."

He did as told and she watched carefully as he did, she saw the marks her mother had left on his neck and smirked.

"A cold and heartless reminder, never to touch her daughter,"

He turned once Hinata was on the bed and looked back at Sakura, "What do you mean?"

She traced her own neck and he put a hand to his throat only to wince as his hand made contact with the forming bruise. Sakura moved forward and placed her own hand gently on his neck, her finger tips glowing a soft shade of light green. He didn't stop her as she followed the bruise on his neck, removing her mothers fingers from his neck, she smiled as each finger mark was erased as if the incident had never taken place. "There...all better." She looked up and found that he staring straight at her, the one eye she could see was holding her in place and she felt suddenly weak in the knees as she let herself sink onto her bed so that she didn't fall to the floor in a heap of mush. "You can go now, Deidara..."

He looked away and nodded, "Thanks, yeah."

Sakura watched him leave and shut her door behind him before crawling up to Hinata and lying down beside her still sleeping friend. She rested her head on Hinata's abdomen as she lay waiting for her to wake up. _"I hope that the members of the Akatsuki aren't all that cute...I know...I'm not normally attracted to looks...but power, and the Akatsuki are the strongest organization around, so I'm surrounded by power..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Tsunade stared sadly at the letters before her, a pile of them had formed since that morning, each written for different people, each from the same people...

_Dearest Shika,_

_I know that after today, you will probably resent me, hate me, and never trust me again, but forgo your emotions of betrayal long enough to hear me out. My family was never the Haruno's, and I've known this since they found me, my mother and father called for me to return home, and I have done so gleefully._

_You couldn't imagine how much I've missed them, but know that I will miss you, Naruto, Sai, Neji and Hinata as well. You have all become so close to me, and are an important part of my life, but my life has been moved elsewhere, and I must do as instructed._

_However, don't think for one second that you, Sai, Neji, Naruto or Hinata will ever be anything close to an enemy to me, I pray that none of you chase after me, I will not kill you if you do, no, you will return to your village with the blood of a loyal friend on your hands, I will never raise a weapon to my friends, the only ones I truly cared for in this village._

_Shika, take care of Hinata and Naruto for me, Neji and Sai are strong enough that my departure will not cause them any weaknesses, and you I know will be able to think above this; tell Lady Tsunade that I am sorry to have betrayed her in such a fashion, but I am not Sasuke, I will not turn my back to my village, and I am sorry to say that this was never my village...I love you, Hinata, Sai, Neji and Naruto so much...I always will~_

_Sakura_

She looked at the next one and sighed,

_Naruto,_

_His is one of the hardest letters I've had to write today...when you wake up, I won't be in Konoha anymore. In the time that I've been here, I've watched you and Hinata grow up from these frail Genin to two of the strongest Kunoichi and Ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, but my time to leave has become prominent, and I've run out of time with you, Sai, Hinata, Neji and Shika..._

_I don't know what to write, what I should say...I'm not abandoning you, or our friends...I'm going home, to my real mother and father...I love you guys with every beat of my heart, but my parents have called me back, and so I gladly return home. I want you to watch over Hinata for me, she is so easily hurt by words and emotional trials, I don't want to hurt her in such a way, please, take care of her, for me...and don't follow after me Naruto...stay and make your dream come true, I Believe in you...believe it!_

_With Love_

_Sakura_

"_She's really gone..."_ Tsunade stared at the next letter, tears forming in her eyes.

_Mr. Anonymous, A-K-A: Sai_

_Oh don't give that look, smile, you always look so serious, you need to let loose once in a while. Danzo can't keep you tied down forever, I promise you, Lady Tsunade will take care of him. His scheming is dangerous for Konoha, and for you to be associated, I worry for you, you've always been like a brother to me, I want to keep you safe, and out of harms way, but I am far gone now, and you are out of my protective gaze, I can no longer see you, and I can no longer watch over you._

_I know how he keeps you silent, and I hate it, only when Danzo is dead, will you be free of his reign over you. I will return to free you, but for now, I must ask that you watch over Lady Tsunade, and take care of Naruto...you are all that he has left. His team has all left him, Sasuke, myself...he will be hurt after this day, and he will need his friends, all of them, and you his brother. Be there for him, and watch over him. I love you guys so much, I want you to know that Sai, I love you too, and I want you to stay strong, and stay safe._

_Love, your Teammate and Little Sister,_

_Sakura_

"_...no..."_

The next letter had her on the brink of leaving to drag her apprentice back _home_.

_Dear Neji,_

_Dear hardest guy to talk to since the statue! You make it hard to like you, but not impossible, thankfully. Hinata will be in need of comfort after this, I know well enough that you love your cousin and wish her the best in health and safety, so be the best **big brother** you can be, keep her safe and don't let anyone hurt her._

_I don't know how many times I've written this, but I love you all, you, Sai, Naruto, Hinata and Shika...even the Lady Tsunade...you guys are my family, but only part of...I had to come home, to **my** home. I want to beg for forgiveness, because I got too close to everyone, and now it hurts more than I anticipated to just say goodbye. Take care of Hinata...I love her so much, she is my special friend, my little sister...and take care of Naruto, he will need you, Shika, Hinata and Sai more than you could ever imagine, soon._

_Sakura_

"..." She looked at the kids in front of her, the next letter was for Hinata, but the girl couldn't be found anywhere in the village. She had dispatched ANBU out to find her, but none had returned with her yet.

_Hinata...dearest, sweetest, Hinata,_

_Oh, I hate this feeling, leaving you behind is like leaving behind a part of me. You mean so much to me Hinata, you are my little sister, and I want to stay and take care of you. I want to be there to see you show you father off, so that he can see that his little girl is strong enough to take on a thousand of him, and his proverbial knives. You have a beautiful fire hiding inside of you, all you need to do is let it out, and its flames will burn all those who doubt you, or ever have._

_Remember, you are not alone, Hinata. Neji will take care of you, for you, Shika will be there for you, Sai will watch over you and Naruto will always love you. Show them your strength, and let them see your flame resonate, and shine like a beacon for Konoha. Your light will keep them warm, and will guide them in their greatest time of need...but you must be strong..._

_Love_

_Sakura_

Tsunade stood up and walked to the overlook of the Hokage's tower, "We won't find Hinata...will we..."

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hanabi, Kiba and Sai, all of them stood silently on the other side of the desk, none said anything to her inquiry; they knew that she already knew the answer to her question, there was no need to respond.

Tsunade turned and sat back down, moving to the next pile, she stared lost at the letters which lay open, and creased, as if read a thousand times, each one of them.

_Little Sister,_

_I have chosen to follow after Sakura, and will not return unless it is with her. My life is no longer meant to be apart of Konoha's future, I have done all that I can here, and now I feel enclosed and trapped is a cage of hurtful words and distaste. If you and I are honest, we both know father will never show me the same praise that he shows you, and I understand now that it is not because of my lack of strength, but because of my resemblance to our mother, the one you never got to know._

_Let me tell you about her, I know father would be angry at me for this, but it is your right as the next heir of the clan. Mother was killed, she was beautiful, and strong, and in love with someone that was not our father. He was angered by her deception, but while our mother did love another man, she did not act on her love; she kept it to herself and her mother, our grandmother, who betrayed her trust and gave false words of treachery to our father who acted as any anger blinded leader would, hiring his own brother, our uncle, Neji's father to kill our mother._

_I was only six at the time, Neji was eight, and you had only just been born...but I wish you could have known her, she was beautiful, her hair was so long, and she kept it in a long beautiful braid over her shoulders, her eyes were always so happy, twinkling with laughter and she always carried a smile with her, no matter what the occasion was. She had named you after a song she'd sing while you were pregnant, called Hanabi...meaning Fireworks._

_**The flowers are set alight**_

_**Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream**_

_**Two petals from the fireworks of dreams fall quietly in the sky**_

_**Did you, who went away to the other side, see it too?**_

_**It's the same light**_

_**And**_

_**Even if the two are apart, I believe that they'll come together again someday**_

_**I'm singing to you, singing of this love that tears my heart apart, can you hear my voice?**_

_**Its fireworks, bursting in an instant...**_

_**Bloom proudly, way up high**_

_**Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream**_

_**The love that protects us rings out in earnest**_

_**At least it will be strong until the end**_

_**The flowers are set alight**_

_I used to listen to her sing this song to you all the time, before you were even born...and I realize now, why she sang this song. You were the daughter born of love...Hanabi...he saw me as mother, and he saw you as what he could not prevent from happening, his regret, his hate, it shines on both of us, but with you, he sees a chance at obtaining a soldier. I always wondered why he never showed us love or told us he was proud of us...it's because he cant love what he hates. Don't let him destroy you...be the firework that explodes brightest when no one thinks it'll light._

_I love you Hanabi, keep strong, and fight...but don't forget to smile, and have fun every once in a while._

_Love_

_Hinata_

Tsunade looked at Hanabi who was leaning against Neji.

'_Just how many secrets am I to uncover today...Sakura, Danzo, Hiashi...anything more and I'll probably have to hold an interrogation among the council and leading clans of Konoha.'_ She picked up the next letter and smiled sadly.

_Kiba,_

_You have always been there for me Kiba, no matter what, and you helped get stronger, never giving up on me the way my father did. I'm so happy that you were apart of my team, and that you were my friend. I could never have gotten as far as I did without you and Sakura. I want you to take care of Hanabi now, since I wont be returning for a long time, and make sure she has some fun. She's an eleven year old version of my father, and it scares me that she doesn't smile, I want her to have fun, you and Naruto are the best when it comes to making people smile, try and give her that wonderful medicine called laughter, and see to it she doesn't turn into my father._

_I wish I could have told Naruto how I felt face to face, but for now, a letter will have to do, and I hope that you will all stick together and not let this tear our friendship apart. I can't let Sakura go this alone, and even though I will miss you guys greatly, she is my best friend in the whole world, the one who gave me the strength I needed to continue on when I thought life had no meaning, and that father might just be happier without me. She gave me the will to fight, to get stronger, and to keep going no matter what tried to hold me back. I will fight beside her, and I will make sure to bring her home one day, when all has been set right and she no longer needs to do whatever it is she has to do._

_She's gone to her family, but we are her family too, have faith, we will both return home._

_Hinata_

Tsunade sighed, _'I don't know if it'll be that easy, Hinata...'_ She moved the letter to the growing pile of parchment and took the next one.

_Big Brother,_

_Neji, I know that you aren't my Big Brother, and it probably annoys you when I call you that, but you've always been like one to me. I always wanted to run to you when I felt scared, sad, hurt...but I never did, I knew you probably wouldn't want me to. You are like a brother to me, family all the same, but I've learned over time that family is no longer as close knitted as I had once thought it was. Sakura showed me that, the scrolls in the Hyuuga council archive taught me that, and father never let me forget that. However, you and Hanabi were the exception, mother too, but she is no longer a factor in how I grow and what I learn from here on forward._

_I will be safe, and Sakura will keep me strong...I only hope I can do the same and keep her fighting just as strong as she always was. This really looks bad for you, I know, and you may be angry with me, but I want you to forget about this and just take care of Hanabi, don't let dad destroy her. I love her too much to let him break her soul the way he almost did with me. I will come home, Neji, I have a family, how ever small it is, its still my family, and I'll bring Sakura back home to us too once we are finished with the things she needs to do with her own family._

_Try not to be so uptight, brother, you have many people who love you, and want to be there with you to keep you from being caged. You are a bird that is meant to fly free, don't let the Hyuuga clan be your cage..._

_Hinata_

Tsunade glanced at Neji who sat with Hanabi, his eyes closed as he sat in silent contemplation. There was one letter left, she picked it up and continued reading.

_~Naruto~_

_I am sorry for all of the hard happenings that have tried to tear you down, you have to be strong though, you will be the Hokage someday, Sakura and I have faith in you, and you'll lead this village to great heights. You are already amazing, Naruto, but as a Hokage, you will be undefeatable, and rise above all those who have ever doubted you._

_I wanted to tell you this face to face, but I was never brave enough, I was so scared of rejection, I've been rejected all my life, by my father, my sister, Neji...I was terrified...but Sakura...little by little, Sakura gave me the strength to speak with you, and I wasn't hiding anymore, but still, I could never get up the courage to say what I felt. Naruto, since we were in school, I've always thought that you could achieve anything if you put your mind to it, and with time, you would become the leader that we would all eventually look up to, and trust. I have loved that about you, you may have been a little reckless at times, but you were never trying to hurt anyone, you love this village, and one day, it will be yours. I love you, the words I've always been so terrified to say, I love you Naruto, for your hyper activeness, your courage, I love how you never give up, and you don't let people hold you down, or tell you what you can or can't do. You are so strong..._

_I wanted to tell you how I felt face to face, but this will have to do for now, I will tell you again when I come home, but for now, trust Sakura, and trust me. I will always remain loyal to my friends, and I will always remain loyal to you, my future Hokage._

_Love Hinata_

_P.S: I Believe It~_

Tsunade was now crying, and as she dried her tears, she knew she had to make a hard decision, one that would decide a lot for this village...and for the kids in her office. "As of today..." Everyone turned their attention to Tsunade, paying close attention to what she had to say. "Sakura..." She realized she didn't know the girls real last name, "and Hinata Hyuuga...are considered missing Nin...a team will be deployed to capture them, and if they cannot capture them..." Tsunade looked at the kids sadly...

"...then they will kill them..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter TWO! Sorry it took so long guys, hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Little Defect**

**Sakura has a secret...she was not born in Konoha, she is not a Haruno, she had no last name; she was...the daughter of the Akatsuki Leader, Pein...and she was coming home. How will the Akatsuki react, when the pink haired Kunoichi comes home...and with a guest?**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Sakura/Harem**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/SADISM..."Well...it can't all be happy...especially when Hidan is involved."**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHOICES**

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Shikamaru)**

Shikamaru sat with Kiba and Neji on the gates of Konoha, just sitting; no one had really talked since the meeting with the Hokage. The team had been chosen for deployment, and Shikamaru was leading it, with Kiba, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Shino and Chouji on his squad. Ino had been added as a healer, but the group knew well enough that if Sakura was their opponent, Ino probably wouldn't be able to help them much with her abilities. Sadly, they paled horribly in comparison.

Naruto walked past the guards below them, and while Shikamaru wanted to say something to his friend, he wasn't sure what qualified as comforting words at this time. Naruto had lost Sasuke, and Sakura, both of his teammates had defected from Konoha, and while Sakura wasn't actually from Konoha, she was here long enough that _everyone_ assumed she was.

"I won't kill her."

Shikamaru looked to Kiba, he realized Kiba had feelings for Hinata, despite Hinata's obvious feelings towards Naruto, and as for his feelings towards Sakura...it wasn't really like he liked her...he didn't really know her, but in his eyes, if Hinata loved her enough to follow her, than she must have been something worth the light of the world. He knew her from class, and rumors, and the gossip that followed the girl everywhere...but that was it.

"Yeah...I know," Shikamaru sighed, "I honestly don't know what to say..."

"At this point in the game, there isn't really anything to say, is there."

Shikamaru looked at Neji who had been quiet throughout the entirety of this situation, thinking, just silently going over the day since this morning when they had all woken to their letters...some of which were unlucky enough to receive _two_.

"What are we waiting for?"

The three looked down at Naruto who had an angry and hurt look on his face.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched, "We are waiting for Chouji, Sai, Shino and Ino. Be patient, Naruto."

"Patient...? How can I be patient? My team has completely defected, I find out that Hinata is in love with me, and now I'm expected to hunt both of them down, and either drag them back alive or kill them trying. Sakura is much stronger than Sasuke, she was trained by Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and trained with Sai, this won't be some easy feat, and considering we can't even bring back Sasuke, I sincerely doubt we'll have much luck with Sakura."

Ino and Chouji walked up to the group of boys waiting around for them as Naruto finished talking. "What's with that look?" Ino asked curiously, she still didn't know the full extent of the mission, or all the details of their retrieval.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Shikamaru said, giving both Neji and Kiba a look, he wanted this to remain between the ones who were directly involved for as long as possible, until it was completely necessary to reveal all of the truths of this assignment.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sakura)**

Hinata yawned as she sat up; Sakura was sitting on the floor with her eyes shut and mind closed off to everything around her. She could feel the life in the compound around her, in her own room, and in herself. She was trying to wash away the guilt she felt, primarily in leaving her friends in Konoha, but mainly for her lack of honesty with Hinata, concerning Naruto. She would need to think of _something_ for Naruto. There had to be something that she could do to change the outcome of this tale, she didn't want to see Hinata hurt, and if Naruto died...it would be inevitable.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at her friend who was now sitting up in her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My neck is a little sore, b-but other than that...I'm fine...th-thank you."

Sakura shook her head, "Don't thank me, if I hadn't brought you along, you would be safe in the confines of Konoha, I should have thought about you more than I did, I'm sorry."

Hinata frowned, shaking her head hastily in hopes that she would get her feelings of disagreement across to Sakura. "That isn't your fault! I would have followed if you'd tried to leave me, and then I would probably have been hurt more than what I was."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, your right," she stood up, "Let's get you something to eat, I'm famished."

She would do what she could to save Naruto, but she would have to keep it between her and _him_. She had to talk to _him_. Her mom and dad had their plans, and they couldn't discover her feelings of loyalty towards the friends she left behind in Konoha, she loved her parents, and she was starting to realize the position she was in a little bit more than she had when she left the letters behind at the village with her friends. Her position wasn't the kind she wanted to be. Between family and friends...her heart ached, and pulled in her chest, she could only do so much, but what...?

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sai)**

Sai looked at his letter; he had _retrieved_ it from Tsunade, without her knowledge of course. He had _thoughts_ running through his head like crazy. In his mind, Sakura had basically given him an order, watch over Lady Tsunade, and take care of Naruto. He was going to listen to her, she was his teammate after all, and despite her obvious defecting, he had always figured that she would leave, her eyes were always on the Konoha Gate, and the happiest he'd ever seen her was when she had been talking with that woman all those years ago. Now, more than ever, he was sure that the woman from then was her mother or someone equally close to Sakura.

So he was going to go on this mission, he would play his part as he would normally, but he would not kill Sakura, and he would not attempt to take her from her family. He had long ago lost his sister to Danzo who had taken hold of her life before stealing it away from her, his revenge would come when he killed the man, but patience was the only way he'd kill the old man, otherwise, Danzo would kill him before he could do anything to him. Sai trusted Sakura, and he knew that he could take her word for anything, he would be patient, and she would return, if only to free him from Danzo's monster like grip.

After watching the group for a good few minutes, he finally jumped down to stand behind Naruto who turned and looked at him curiously.

"We are ready then, Ino, keep in the middle between Shino and Sai; Neji, you'll take up the back, and Kiba, you'll be up front, I'll be behind you, then Chouji will be in front of Neji, with Naruto in front of Chouji, are we ready?" Shikamaru asked as he too jumped down to join Sai and Naruto on the ground.

The group nodded and soon they were off.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura laughed at the nervous look in Hinata's eyes, "Calm down, Hinata, no one here is dumb enough to mess with you." She glanced around the desolate kitchen and sighed, "I'm going to talk with my mom and dad; I'll be right back,"

"R-right..."

Sakura gave Hinata one final look before running off to her father's office where she knew her mother would most assuredly be located. She had seen a few people on the walk towards the kitchen, none that she recognized, though, she had thought she'd seen Sasori's _tail_ slinking out of sight around a corner, but she wasn't quite sure, and not ready to bet her life on what she _thought_ she saw.

Making her way to the door, she knocked and was pleased to hear the voice of her mother call out, _"Enter."_

She did as told and walked up to her father, who was standing in front of his desk, "Hey, daddy?"

"What is it, Blossom?"

Sakura smiled, "I was hoping we could set up a schedule of some sort for Hinata, I would like to get put on missions as soon as possible, to hold my own here...and...also, I was hoping you could point me to the direction of the elder Uchiha."

"Ah," Konan frowned, "Why are you looking for Itachi?"

"Well, he was my teacher in Konoha, I was hoping to blackmail him into a few sparring matches."

Laughing, Pein shook his head, "Well, that might have to wait a while, we just sent him off on a mission with Kisame, unless you think you can find them, I wouldn't recommend going after him."

"I can find him, how long ago did they leave?"

"An hour ago," Konan said as she handed a scroll to her daughter, "That has the details of their assignment in it, as for the Hyuuga Heiress, I will talk with her myself, I'm sure she'd prefer someone less intimidating than your father."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, she's in the kitchen right now, I'm going to go pack a light bag and leave so that I can catch up with Itachi," her mom couldn't get in a word before she was out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Konan)**

"She just got here, have I missed something? Why is she leaving so soon?"

Pein laughed, "We stole away Itachi and forced her to take part in a less skilled three-man team when she was younger; she probably just missed him." Pein wrapped his arms around Konan's waist, burying his nose into her hair, "Give her time, love, give her time."

"Yeah, time...but if Itachi so much as touches her..."

A hardy laugh fell from Pein's lips, "You worry too much,"

She highly doubted that, in her mind, he didn't worry enough. She had seen her daughter, she was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and she knew that the boys at the compound would need to be blind _not_ to see that. _'If he puts one finger out of place...I'll cut off his head...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Tsunade)**

"There has to be something else, something we can do to bring her back...what can I do?" She had gone over every single letter and found no clues to her whereabouts. She couldn't find Sai's letter, though she had no doubt that the boy was planning on following his letter to the T, and had most likely stolen it from her office before leaving with the rest of the team she'd dispatched from the village. She knew she'd have to speak with the village elders, but really, she didn't want to deal with them quite yet.

Pulling out a scroll, she grabbed some ink and a pen before getting started on a quick note to an old friend. Perhaps she could do something. It wouldn't be _legal_ per say, but she was the Hokage, so who the hell was going to tell her otherwise?

"Soon...we will figure this out...and you will be home again, soon."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed! I will update again soon, please be patient as I go and watch Shaman King! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
